


Early Birds Get the View

by BlueDysania



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Times, early morning rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: When Shizuo wakes up before Izaya...





	Early Birds Get the View

The flea was always so fucking adorable in the morning.

Shizuo reclined on one arm, head propped on hand. His eyes soaked in the sight of his lover, savoring the view highlighted in autumn colors. It amused Shizuo when he was held as the lazy one who slept like a rock and woke to the afternoon sun.

Izaya certainly never slept in until noon but he was rarely awake before Shizuo, unless business called for it. He was often up into the early morning so it certainly made sense. He’d certainly never admit that he loved being roused with the smell of freshly made coffee Shizuo would set on his bedside table and then brought to full wake by a smothering of butterfly kisses down his neck.

Although it _had_ surprised him at first, he had come to enjoy waking up before Izaya. Despite the effortlessly suave and sexy demeanor Izaya wore like a second skin, in sleep he was so ridiculously cute that Shizuo was tempted to stay up all night just to watch him.

Shizuo rarely saw him falling asleep though he would be roused by the dip in the bed, a jab to the chest, and Izaya’s snarky goodnight; followed quickly by a slim body nestling close. Over the course of the night however, Izaya does not sleep still.

Shizuo finds him like he does this morning. Sprawled out over the sheets and blankets tangled around his legs. His hoodie has ridden up and Shizuo eyes the exposed skin like it’s candy. Smiling, he brushes away a few bangs from Izaya’s upturned face and smothers a laugh when the flea scrunches his nose and lifts a hand to bat the now empty air.

Shizuo could get up and start their daily routine but the upside to waking up early is that he has so much time to spare. Today, Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya’s waist and pulls him close. Izaya makes a soft sound at the motion and begins murmuring nonsensical things under his breath. Shizuo nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck as he winds them together. A light tap of a sleepy hand swatting at his shoulder pulls his head back.

“ _Stop it… stupid Shizu-…chan.._.” Izaya mumbled, slipping into silence and sleep seconds after.

Shizuo grinned.

So fucking adorable.


End file.
